<b>Transcriptional regulation in the pathogenesis of <i>H. pylori</i></b> The study of transcriptional regulation in <i>H. pylori</i> has been a new initiative. Our initial efforts have been to: (1) understand the basic biology of <i>H. pylori</i> which unlike <i>E. coli</i> is a microaerophilic and capophilic bacterium; and (2) develop necessary techniques to construct and characterize mutations in the bacterium. Currently, we are studying the role of sigma factors, which are important for transcription initiation, in global gene regulation during different growth conditions. Also, we are determining the function of SpoT, a transcription factor involved in the stringent response and other stress responses, in cell growth, type IV secretion and pathogenesis. In addition, we are developing an <i>in vitro</i> transcription assay system for <i>H. pylori</i> which currently is not available in the field.